Fulfilling A Dream: Shinichi's World Cup Story
by YoungJournalist
Summary: We all know that Shinichi Kudo is one brilliant detective but he can sure kick a soccer ball too! What if he decides to give crime solving a break? Hmmm... and the World Cup is just around the corner...
1. A Star is Born?

_**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm new here. This is my first story. I'm into sports writing so I thought of this theme. Anyway, I'm not also from Japan, so excuse me if some of the info is wrong. I hope you comment on my writing, I really want to develop my skills further. Thanks for reading!_

_**Disclaimer:** Like everyone who writes about Detective Conan, I don't own it. Ask Gosho Aoyama who does. _

One minute left on the clock. The game is almost over. Tokyo Verdy and Gamba Osaka, two J-league soccer sides are playing to a nil-nil deadlock. This one's for all the marbles. The winner will go on to win the league title.

Suddenly, Tokyo's 17 year-old forward wins the ball for his team. The home crowd immediately goes ballistic. Everyone arose from the seats, cheering their team and their young stud on wildly. The stadium announcer narrates the following events excitedly.

"_Kudo wins the ball! Here he is against the two central defenders. One goes for the tackle- he missed! Kudo sidesteps over the other- he's broken free, guys! Here he is dribbling; past his own half, now he's nearing the penalty area. The goalie comes out, Kudo rounds him easily and—GOAL! Shinichi Kudo has just won it for Tokyo with virtually the last kick of the game! The referee blows his whistle and it's all over fellas! Tokyo Verdy have won the Japanese league trophy!"_

The celebration begins. Tokyo players go to their precocious youngster and mob him for scoring the winning goal. Fans climb over the barrier and pour onto the pitch like ants from an anthill. Media personnel were also rushing to the scene, all waiting for a chance to interview the young superstar, tabbed to be called up to the Japanese national team in time for the World Cup due to an injury to one of the current strikers in the squad.

"_So Shinichi Kudo, what does it feel to win the J-league title, after a very successful season wherein you scored 22 goals?"_ asked one reporter. _"Whoa! It feels great, _replied the youngster_, and I'm not done yet, I hope that I will be called up to the World Cup! It will be my dream to represent our country and bring back glory to our nation."_

A lot of events have happened to Shinichi Kudo's life in a span of a year. Having been recognized nationally for his detective brilliance, he was now beginning to be also famous for the other thing he was good at- soccer. He was former captain of his team at high school, and having led his school to the national championship, he was spotted by scouts and he eventually signed for Tokyo Verdy Football Club.

Shinichi's pace, skill, and strength were a nightmare to handle for anyone defending him. He had all the qualities of a good striker. And he had already proved it, scoring lots of goals in his debut season, winning the league title, and perhaps earning a call-up to the Japanese national team.

There was intense pressure from the Japanese media and even the people that the coach calls him up to be part of the national squad. There had been a spot vacated, after the injury of a veteran striker, and he was a logical choice to replace him. However, the coach was still delaying his decision for another week.

Amongst the mob appeared his childhood best friend (and now _girl_friend), 17 year-old Ran Mouri, daughter of another detective (an incapable one, though) Kogoro Moron- err, Mouri, guess father and daughter should have the same family name, isn't it!

After requesting his teammates to bring him down after the victory ride, Shinichi talked to her. _"So, superstar, how's it going, huh?"_ asked Ran playfully. _"Well, my dear, it's been great, you know, leaving my detective work and joining the team, and having a chance at the World Cup! I'm so excited!"_ Shinichi happily replied. _"Where are we going to dinner now?"_ Ran asked with joyous anticipation. _"Dinner, what dinner?"_ he retorted. _"Grrr, don't say you've forgotten, after I watched you be the hero and all, I'm gonna beat you up, Shinichi! **BEAT YOU UP,** do you hear?"_ Ran shouted angrily, her face turning red. _"I'm just joking, of course I'll treat you out my love. Where do you want to go? I'll take you anyplace except carnivals!"_ Shinichi sheepishly told her.

After the argument, the couple finally settled in a restaurant they both liked to go. _"Two tendon bowls please, and two teas with milk!"_ Shinichi instructed the server, as he and Ran settled in a cozy place.

_"I can't believe how time flies, Ran. A year ago I was busy solving these cases, and then I play for a local club, then I'm close to the holy grail of football- the World Cup! I really hope the coach selects me."_ Shinichi started their conversation. _"Sure, I know you'll be in the team Shinichi. I've always said to you that you can be a hero if you continue playing soccer, not just doing detective work. And now you're gonna get your chance, believe me. And it even beats the silly mystery talk, you know, all that stuff about Sherlock Holmes is driving me nuts!" _Ran assured him.

_"Well, I really enjoy the mysteries and still do, but I think your great (AN: yeah, I know) father and Inspector Megure could handle the cases for now. Besides, there is also Heiji Hettori, my counterpart and good friend. It's nice to take a break. But I think I'll come back later, though Ran. I also miss being a detective."_ Shinichi continued.

After they ate their food, Shinichi walked Ran home. _"See ya later, Ran! Goodnight, my love!"_ Shinichi said as he waved goodbye to his sweetheart. Now he was alone, and about to reach his home. Thoughts of the World Cup suddenly came to his mind. _Come to think of it. The World Cup in Germany, many people are gonna be there. The pressure is on, many people watching, maybe including the one who I care most about (I know she's gotta be there, she loves me). Then Shinichi Kudo scores an important goal for Japan. Man, I can hardly wait for a week! I hope the coach makes his decision right now._

Finally, he arrived at his home. As he was lying in his bed, he could still relive the events of the will be concluded day. _I can hardly wait. Heck, I can't wait!_ With that, Shinichi fell asleep.

_**AN:** There goes my first ever chapter. Sorry, I'm not too good at the romance part, so I'm not gonna get into that too much. Anyway, I'll try to update this as soon as possible. I hope you like it. Feel free to review my work. Thanks a lot!_

_**P.S.** I have to pick on Kogoro… he's really a moron for me!_ _I think everyone else does, though! Peace out guys!_


	2. The Callup

_**Author's Note:** Here goes the second chapter of my story. I know a lot of you like something of the romance genre, but I decided to write about my favorite topic first—and that's sports. I'll come up with something like that in my next story, maybe. Besides a lot of you were writing about that stuff, so I decided to go against the flow. _

_**Disclaimer:** Like everyone who writes about Detective Conan, I don't own it. Ask Gosho Aoyama who does. _

It's been a week since that fateful night in Tokyo, when Shinichi scored the winning goal for his club. Now, he was eagerly waiting for a solitary announcement from the Japanese team's manager regarding that vacant position in the squad. _It's like waiting for Ran's answer when I confessed to her, he thought._

As on cue, the telephone in his living room rang. An all too familiar voice greeted him on the other line. _"Hi Shinichi,_ Ran excitedly said, _I hope you're doing fine. You better turn on that TV set of yours, though. The Japanese manager is about to hold a press conference announcing the identity of the final player in our World Cup squad."_

"_What?_ Shinichi suddenly exclaimed. _Man, I'm so nervous Ran. I can't believe it's about to come. Wait a sec, I'm gonna turn it on right now."_

When the picture tube of Shinichi's television came to life, he immediately recognized that familiar face of the Japanese manager, Zico. Zico is a Brazilian-born turned Japanese citizen, and was the star of Brazil's 1982 World Cup campaign. He was now treated as a celebrity in Japan, like the way he was treated back in his homeland of Brazil. He is a great coach with his amazing motivational skills and tactical genius.

"_I am here now to make public my decision regarding the vacant slot left by the injured forward, Shinsuke Takaharo. Although, it's really unfortunate that he suffered that injury, we have to move on, and I have already chosen his replacement in the national team. Without further adieu, I inform the Japanese public that 17 year-old forward Shinichi Kudo of Tokyo Verdy Football Club will be called up to the national team to join us in Germany on June the 9th. Thank you everyone for attending this presscon. I look forward to guide the team to its first ever World Cup final and we will be looking to win it." _This was Zico's statement.

Back in the Kudo living room, Shinichi was so ecstatic that he was leaping up and down into the air with joy, and he forgot Ran was on the phone. _"Hey, Shinichi, congratulations! Shinichi? Shinichi!" _Ran shouted onto the receiver. Finally back to his normal senses, Shinichi heard Ran's rants and hurriedly picked up the phone. _"Oh sorry Ran, I was so overjoyed I forgot you were there. Thank you, without you I wouldn't have made it this far. You are always there for me. I love you Ran, I really do."_ Shinichi blushed as he said those words of love to his girlfriend on the other line.

Meanwhile, Ran was also feeling mushy at that moment. _"Oh, you don't have to say that. I love you too, my dear." _She said lovingly._ "Why don't we go out tonight? Want to go to our favorite spot in the park?" _Ran offered him. _"Sure, I wouldn't miss spending this special moment with you, Ran." _Shinichi gladly accepted.

In the media, some reporters were still asking Zico about his decision. Raised one of them, _"Mr. Manager, we know that Shinichi is a very talented kid, but do you think he will be able to handle the pressure at football's grandest stage?"_ Zico replied, _"Well, Shinichi has all the skills of a very good striker. He has electric pace, strength to hold off defenders, good control, good technique in finishing, he can score with both feet and his head, too. I'm so amazed by his talent, I might start him alongside. As for the pressure, I think he can cope with it. I'll bring him slowly and assist him. I know how tough it is to perform in the World Cup, having played there myself. But in 1958, Pele' was only 17 too when he led Brazil to victory against Sweden in the final. And today, Rooney of England was also 17 when he made his debut in the national team. These are good examples for your query." _

Later that night, two childhood friends and now lovers spent their night together at the park under their favorite _Sakura _tree. _"Well, here we are again, at our favorite spot since childhood" _Shinichi reminisced as Ran was leaning on his shoulder. _"Yeah, I can't believe it, how many long years we've been together, it's amazing"_ Ran happily said to her sweetheart.

_"Let's go home now, it's getting late and your father might kill me"_ Shinichi joked. _"Okay"_ Ran agreed with him. _"But before that, accept my token of appreciation Ran" _Shinichi suddenly turned to her and kissed her on the cheek.

After that, they were quite blushing. _"Hmmm… if that's what I get now that you're gonna be part of the World Cup, I wonder what it will be when you win it."_ Ran naughtily wondered aloud. _"Well, we'll see"_ was the sheepish reply of the now World Cup bound Shinichi Kudo.

_**AN:** 2 chapters down, finally. Well, I put more romance into this than the last one. Just had the idea, because it is indeed special to play in a World Cup, and everyone would like to spend that with a special person, is that right? And that "favorite spot" idea? Thanks to **Candyland **for that. I really admire the way you write romantic themes, especially the 30 Kisses series. I'm really into World Cup fever right now. Less than a month before the opening game! See you guys for my next chapter! _


End file.
